


That Little Family

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyun. I’m a single parent. I’m divorced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun always liked his current job as a barista. It‘s because he was a coffee addict. He really loved that thick black liquid a lot.

 

Kyuhyun was in love with the scent of coffee as well, because it always reminded him with something, or rather someone.

 

_People said you couldn’t forget your first love._

 

He hated that quote so much because it was so true.

 

The place where Kyuhyun was working at was really nice. The boss was so kind, the staffs too. Kyuhyun couldn't believe he could socialize with all of them very well, knowing he was really sucked at that. He was close with Eunhyuk, a hyung who taught him about coffee art. It took months for Kyuhyun to learn it. But now, he was in charge of serving for coffees too, together with his hyung. That just made him loved his job even more.

 

A sudden call from Changmin had surprised Kyuhyun a little. He groaned for being disturbed and then quickly checked the time on his watch only to realize that it was his shift already.

 

 

 

It was Monday, and the shop wasn’t that crowded like the usual, so Kyuhyun could use his leisure time to play the newest RPG game on his iPhone. Luckily, Changmin hadn’t arrived yet. That loud guy was going to annoy him a lot during their leisure time just to kill his boredom.

 

An hour later, Kyuhyun was feeling bored. Where was Changmin when Kyuhyun needed him? At that moment his phone was beeping showing that it was a message from his best friend. Kyuhyun read it and then he sighed heavily knowing Changmin couldn’t come because he had an extra class.

 

Just then the sound of the front door being opened made Kyuhyun stood up from his seat. There was a decorated wall blocking his vision, so the barista waited until the person came to his sight. He hoped for a costumer, or at least his best friend (Changmin sometimes skipped the extra class) to show up.

 

Kyuhyun was still waiting because this person was really taking his or her time up. Well, he didn’t mind it as long as the costumer didn’t leave the shop though.

 

At that moment, he could hear the person’s voice faintly and recognized that it was a male’s voice. The male was currently nagging at someone, but his tone was sincere. Kyuhyun just assumed that the person was currently having a phone call and going to end it first before making an order.

 

Wait, why he was thinking too much?

 

_But the voice was somewhat familiar…_

 

Kyuhyun tried to ignore that and went to distract himself by settling the utensils behind him.

 

Just then, he heard a voice of a little girl whining cutely, almost crying.

 

“Appa!” The little girl screamed and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but wondering again.

 

“Hmm? I won’t change my words, sweetie. You won’t get any more cupcakes today.” It was the voice from the male before. It was getting clearer, so Kyuhyun assumed that the male had entered already.

 

At that thought he couldn’t help but to turn his head around.

 

And there, he saw his first love again, with someone (as cute as the male) trailing carelessly behind him.

 

Kyuhyun thought he was currently dreaming. So he pinched his fat thighs, and it was really hurt.

 

_Aw, man. This is real._

 

“Kyu?” The male called him. His face was somewhat surprised, but then his lips curved up into a smile. He even waved his hand at Kyuhyun.

 

It took seconds for Kyuhyun to reply the male.

 

“H-Hello, D-Donghae hyung.”

 

Kyuhyun stutters and then he bowed his head awkwardly. His hands were trembling a bit.

 

The said male greeted Kyuhyun back. He then gestured him that he would look for a vacant seat first. Kyuhyun merely nodded his head while trying to not to break the fragile thing on his hand. He was glad that he didn’t drop it.

 

 _What. A. Day!_  He thought.

 

And again, Kyuhyun found himself staring at the little girl who had a cute smile on her beautiful face. She resembled Donghae a lot; obviously, it’s his daughter at all.

 

Oh, right. A daughter.

 

Kyuhyun felt his heart constricting inside his chest.

 

“Kyu!”

 

He screamed a little when Victoria tapped his back quite hardly. Kyuhyun turned around, scowling hard. “Oh God, Nuna! I almost lost half of my payment this month for breaking shop’s stuff!” He said dramatically while staring at the older woman with that annoyed stare.

 

“It didn’t break though, so you won’t.” Victoria said with a giggle. She then took the cup on Kyuhyun’s hand and examined it.

 

“You don’t say.” The barista snorted and looked away. Shit. Kyuhyun regretted his act, because his eyes met Donghae’s ones right away. And the older just throwing off that gentle smile at him before talking to his little daughter again.

 

“You can go back to the kitchen now.” Kyuhyun heard Victoria and he just hummed lazily as the reply. “Hey, who are you looking at?”

 

Hearing that, the younger quickly gave his attention back at the woman. “H-huh, who!? Haha… It’s just… a cute little girl. Yeah.”

 

Victoria gave Kyuhyun a judging look before shifting her gaze to see at the direction which the younger had been staring before. “I guess, it’s not about just a little girl, Kyu. Am I right?” Victoria looked back at him, smirking. “Do you... want me to rest a little bit longer?”

 

“What? Why though?”

 

“Just because… Look! That hot daddy is walking toward here right now.” The woman whispered with a teasing smile.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Excuse me; I want to make my order.”Donghae said politely.

 

“Yes, sir. My junior will do it for you.” Victoria replied with a genuine smile. “Be nice, okay, Kyuhyunnie.” She patted the barista’s shoulder before leaving.

 

“Junior my ass.” Kyuhyun murmured. Just then he heard Donghae chuckle. He felt embarrassed for saying such harsh words in front of Donghae slash his first love. “Ugh, sorry. She annoyed me a lot today.”

 

“No problem. I see you got surprised a little by her.”

 

“Haha. So, what are you going to order, Donghae-sshi?”

 

“Hey, Hyun. Seriously you…”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t expect Donghae to call him that. He was utterly shocked hearing the older to call him with that nickname.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You called me hyung before and then suddenly you became so prissy towards me.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned hard. What the hell this man was trying to say?

 

“Excuse me; I’m just trying to be more polite towards my customer. And why are you calling me with ‘Hyun’? I never allow you to call me that.” He snapped back.

 

Really now, were they going to have a debate over this? Here!?

 

Luckily today was Monday though. The business was not that busy.

 

“It’s cuter than ‘Kyu’.”

 

Kyuhyun gaped. He couldn’t think of any words, but he could feel his cheeks were getting warmer.

 

_He is still somewhat annoying. Same old things..._

 

“So what is your order, sir?”

 

“It’s hyung, Hyun.”

 

“So what is your order, HYUNG?”

 

Donghae smiled at that. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes while exhaling some air from his mouth.

 

“I want a cup of hot black coffee and chocolate milkshake for my daughter, less ice and less sugar. Oh, I also want to order a cupcake please.”

 

“I think I heard someone saying ‘no more cupcakes today’.” Kyuhyun teased.

 

“Yeah. But she promised to bath Yuki this weekend. So, I let her to have another cupcake. Oh! Yuki is a pup by the way.” Donghae gave an awkward smile at the end.

 

“Okay… Alright. Please wait for your order.”

 

“Surely.”

 

Kyuhyun huffed and went to the kitchen. He told Ryeowook to prepare the cheese cake and the chocolate milkshake while he went to make the coffee.

 

Oh, Donghae was going to acknowledge his skill. And Kyuhyun was lying when he told himself that he was not anxious with the coffee art he was going to make for the older man.

 

_Maybe a bit. Oh well, that person won’t care about it anyway._

 

“Sorry, it took awhile.” Kyuhyun said as soon as he was back with Donghae’s orders. “I get you a free doughnut.” He gave an apologetic smile as he handed over the tray to the older male.

 

“It’s okay, really. You can take back your doughnut.” Donghae chuckled as he took the tray carefully. Kyuhyun didn’t see when the other smiled at him.

 

“Nah, that’s my treat.”

 

“Thanks then. Umh, I’ll go back to my seat.”

 

“Ah, okay.”

 

With that Donghae left Kyuhyun to enjoy his orders with his daughter. Kyuhyun looked at them again for awhile before ending his shift.

 

“How is it, lover boy?” Victoria asked once he entered the staff’s room. Kyuhyun ignored him and went to take out a bottle of mineral water from the fridge. “Don’t ignore me.”

 

“I’m not in the mood right now.” He told the woman after drinking the water greedily.

 

“Feeling heartbroken?” Kyuhyun just shoot him an angry glare. “Pssh, please rest well.” And then Victoria left the barista alone in the room to work.

 

When he was alone in the room, Kyuhyun decided to lay his body down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and tried to get a nap. But his brain was being a douche.

 

_Why he didn’t say anything before? I spent my time to think of what art I should make._

 

_But I failed. It didn’t impress him at all. Oh, fuck. He even didn’t say anything about the art._

 

_Cho Kyuhyun, you created a fucking nemo! Oh, so genius. He is a father and I tried to impress him by drawing that stupid fish on his coffee. Things had changed. So did Donghae?_

 

_Wait, that’s right. He is a father. He is a married man._

 

_And why am I trying to impress him?_

 

Things had changed, maybe.

 

But Kyuhyun’s feeling towards the male was still there.

 

_I hope this is our last meeting, Hae hyung._

 

_Hae hyung…_

 

 

 

“Kyuhyun. Wake up!”

 

He heard Victoria’s loud voice along with the strong pull on his right arm. Kyuhyun was still sleepy so he tried to ignore the woman completely until she gave up.

 

But Victoria was getting rougher and he Kyuhyun couldn’t take it anymore. So he woke up, frowning hard. “It hurts, Nuna!”

 

“Your fault though.”

 

“What!?” He was ready to snap back at the older woman, but she cut him right away.

 

“That hot daddy wanted to see you. He is waiting you at the parking lot.”

 

“Huh!?”

 

“It’s been 20 minutes since he asked me to tell you this. I am done being your informant so I will go back to work now.”

 

_This is crazy._

 

 

Kyuhyun ran quickly. He somewhat hoped that Donghae was still there.

 

Luckily he was.

 

So the barista walked toward his direction with a steady pace. He bowed his head and apologized for making him wait.

 

“So… why are you calling me?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Naya wants to see you.” Donghae answered.

 

“Naya? Your other pup?” He dumbly asked. The Donghae’s daughter went out from the car looking somewhat pissed off.

 

“Naya is me! I’m not a pup!” Kyuhyun went pale at the realization. He just did something stupid. Seeing the father who laughed out loud was making him more embarrassed.

 

 

 

“Sorry for that.” He apologized at Donghae.

 

Thankfully Naya wasn’t mad at him. She was just acting before. After that Naya smiled at Kyuhyun and did a proper introduction, so did him. And they were fine now. But he still felt guilty for talking so impulsively toward Donghae.

 

“It’s okay.” Donghae said, laughing a little.

 

“Then stop laughing already!” Kyuhyun smacked the other’s arm pretty hard.

 

“Sorry... But, that was really funny though.”

 

“I guess I can go—”

 

Donghae managed to stop Kyuhyun by pulling his arm.

 

“Wait, wait! I need to ask something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm, may I know your phone number?” Kyuhyun tried not to look surprised by that. “You know, it’s been 4 years, Hyun.”

 

“Yeah… so?”

 

“I’d like to see you again soon, so we can catch up about each other’s life.” Donghae sounded so determined with his words.

 

But Kyuhyun was unsure. He should stop meeting Donghae, for his own sake.

 

“That was nice, hyung. But, I didn’t bring my phone right now. I just changed my number, and I barely remember it.” Kyuhyun lied and he was glad he didn’t stutter.

 

“Kakaotalk or Line ID?”

 

He frowned.

 

“I don’t use those apps. Sorry, I’m not a SNS-freak.”

 

Donghae sighed and looked at him again. “Gimme your pen, Hyun.” He pointed at the tool that hooked on Kyuhyun shirt pocket.

 

So Kyuhyun gave it.

 

“Here— Yah!” Kyuhyun was startled because Donghae grabbed his hand and he wrote down some numbers, oh... that was Donghae’s phone number, on his palm. “Seriously…”

 

“There!” Donghae said proudly. “Call or message me.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for one.”

 

“No way.”

 

“I will come here and annoy you every day.”

 

“You—!”

 

“Watch out your tongue. Naya is here.” Donghae warned with sincere tone.

 

“Yeah. I’m trying my best here. And you just—” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“Appa, Let’s go home now. We should meet mom in an hour…” Naya told her from inside the car.

 

“Okay, my sweetie!”

 

“So… Goodbye then.” Kyuhyun plainly said.

 

“I’m serious about wanting to see you again, Hyun. Okay? You will contact me, right?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Well, then I have to go now. And oh- your coffee art is awesome. I want to watch how you make that nemo art for my coffee before. It’s beautiful.”

 

“O-oh… Yeah. T-thank you then.” Kyuhyun said. His cheeks were red already.

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Donghae’s car left.

 

He then stared at the written numbers on his palm.

 

And he was now so confused.

 

 

 

Late at night, Kyuhyun couldn’t sleep. So he took his phone and played with it for a moment. He went to check the contact list and stared at a certain number. The one that  named it with “Hae Hyung”.

 

So for awhile Kyuhyun was not sure if he should contact the older male or not.

 

And minutes later he chose ‘yes’.

 

Then he was wondering if he should call or message Donghae.

 

Oh, dumb. Look at the time, he must be sleeping already. If Kyuhyun called him, his wife might be curious and asked Donghae about him later.

 

Kyuhyun grimaced.

 

_I’m thinking too much. I’m not going to steal someone’s husband anyway!_

 

_[Kyuhyun 11.20 PM] Hey. It’s me Kyuhyun._

 

He sent it, but didn’t get any reply from the other.

 

Kyuhyun thought that Donghae might be sleeping already. But it still pissed him off. So he tossed his phone somewhere on the bed. And he went to sleep as well.

 

The next morning Kyuhyun woke up because the loud rang of his alarm. He searched for his phone to turn the annoying sound off. Then he noticed that there was, no, there were some messages from Donghae. So he sat up and quickly opened it.

 

_[Donghae 00.10 AM] Oh, Hyun! Finally!! Sorry, I just got to reply your message. I was busy cleaning the house and ironing the clothes. ^^;; Do you want me to call you?_

 

_[Donghae 00.20 AM] You must be asleep, yes? Reply me when you woke up. Have a nice dream, Hyun._

 

_[Donghae 6.30 AM] Morning, Hyun! ^^;;_

 

 

“This guy is frigging creepy… Wait, why did he do all the chores at house? Did he marry a wrong girl? Haha. Poor him.”

 

_[Kyuhyun 7.00 AM] Morning. Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but, Hyung, you should ask your wife to do the chores at house! Haha._

 

_[Donghae 7.05 AM] Oh, so you are awake. Nah, you are right though. It’s just that… I can’t do that now. ^^;;_

 

“Seriously? Oh— another message.”

 

_[Donghae 7.06 AM] Hyun. I’m a single parent. I’m divorced._

 

“No. Fucking. Way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Next week, Kyuhyun finally accepted Donghae’s invitation for a meeting (he was having a dispute with his inner self first). The older male said that he want to treat him some French foods.

 

Such a fancy reunion, Kyuhyun thought.

 

He wondered what kind of outfits he should wear for tonight.

 

God, what should he wear, really?

 

_Okay, I can wear anything because I’m not trying to impress anyone there. Yeah, no one._

So he chose a blue-black plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans. Kyuhyun didn’t style his dark brown hair. He let the bangs cover his eyebrows.

 

“Psh, it looks like I’m wearing a helmet.” He commented dryly. “Ugh… I hate a meet up!”

 

 

 

 

Around 8pm Kyuhyun finally arrived, still feeling anxious with his outfits. When entered the restaurant, he sighed in relief to know that his outfit was fine. Everyone was just like him, dressing in casual way. So, this restaurant was not that classy just like he assumed before. It felt nice to be here.

 

A waiter then walked toward his directions, asking Kyuhyun if he needed some helps. He then asked for Lee Donghae’s table. The waiter then nodded his head and asked Kyuhyun to follow him. As they walked, Kyuhyun then could see the said male who was currently sipping his wine.

 

 _He didn’t bring Naya?_ Kyuhyun wondered.

 

“Thanks.” Kyuhyun thanked the waiter as he sat on his reserved seat. When the waiter left, Kyuhyun gave Donghae his attention. “Sorry to make you wait.”

 

“No problem. You should just let me to pick you up before.” Donghae replied.

 

“I’m fine by myself.” Kyuhyun said and the other just smiled.

 

“Wine?” Donghae offered.

 

“Surely.” The younger male said, smiling a little. He lifted up his glass and let Donghae pour the wine for him. “Where is Naya?” Kyuhyun asked after thanking the male.

 

“She is with her mom right now.” Donghae answered.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Why? Do you miss her?”

 

“She is adorable. I can’t help it.”

 

“She got my genes.” Donghae blurted.

 

“What…?” Kyuhyun laughed a little. “You are so annoying, hyung.” They laughed lightly.

 

Feeling hungry, Donghae then called the same waiter to make an order. Kyuhyun asked the male in front of him for his recommendation. In the end, both of them ordered the same foods.

 

“You are looking good tonight.” Donghae complimented.

 

“I hope you are not being a sarcastic-- Thanks. You too are looking good tonight.”

 

Kyuhyun was being honest about the older male’s looks. Donghae was wearing a black shirt and his hair was styled a bit. He was handsome and a very nice person. Kyuhyun always thought that everything about Donghae was perfect. Oh, maybe he was too biased. He still had a crush toward the other after all. But still, at least, Donghae could be a sweet husband towards his wife. Kyuhyun could imagine it (with him as the wife of course). He seemed like a good father for Naya.

 

So, was there something wrong on his marriage?

 

As if he could ask that kind of thing so casually.

 

Kyuhyun’s body jolted up all of sudden when he felt Donghae’s hand on his. He didn’t realize that he was spacing out.

 

“You are zoned out, Kyu.” Donghae said and chuckled. The male then retracted his hand from Kyuhyun’s. The younger regretted at the loss of the other’s warmth on his skin.

 

“S- Sorry…”

 

“So, how is life? I want to hear some from you.”

 

“Umh,… Everything is fine, at least for now. I don’t know what to tell you?”

 

“Well… anything.”

 

“Yeah you know already that I’m taking a part-time job as a barista. Working in that café gives a good amount of money, so I can pay my tuition and still alive. But there is nothing left for savings.” He laughed a little before take another sip of his wine.

 

“Aw, it’s too bad then. Oh wait, are you continuing your study?” Kyuhyun nodded his head as the answer.

 

“Yeah, I’ll get my master soon.” He proudly said.

 

“Wow, that’s great.” Donghae gave the younger male two thumbs up. “So, are you taking music as your major?”

 

“Y-yeah. How do you know?”

 

“I know you could sing very well, Hyun. I’ve heard you sing in high school during my graduation.”

“Oh, thanks.” Kyuhyun’s cheeks were red by now.

 

“Too bad we just knew each other around three months before my graduation.”

 

“Yeah, even though it’s quite embarrassing for me.” Kyuhyun just smiled a little while recalling the old memories.

 

“Why? C’mon, that was really cute of you.” Donghae laughed airily. Kyuhyun quickly denied that it was not cute. “Anyway, why did you stop coming on our high school’s reunion party? I was expecting to see you again there to ask for your contact. I did forget to ask you on the previous party.”

 

“Oh, that’s because… I was too busy. The fare from Seoul to Jeju is not that cheap anyway. Haha…”

 

It was the truth. But Kyuhyun had another reason which he kept to himself only.

 

“I could help you with that though. Too bad I don’t really know your friends as well. You were like a star. It was so hard to reach you.”

 

“Nice one, hyung.”

 

At that time, their foods finally came. Kyuhyun was amazed to see them because they looked delicious and tasty. He couldn’t wait to eat everything.

 

“You are drooling, Hyun.” Donghae teased and laughed hard to see Kyuhyun moping.

 

Feeling hungry, both of the males started to feed themselves while talking about random things. The atmosphere was really good. The blues music was playing in the background. Kyuhyun really enjoyed the dinner and Donghae’s company.

 

“So, hyung, what are you doing for life?” He asked once he finished eating his steak. He was currently waiting for the dessert.

 

“I’m just a lonely CEO, Hyun. Why?” Donghae chuckled while Kyuhyun rolling his eyes. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why this guy always had a good atmosphere around him. He envied the older male a bit.

 

“At least you are a CEO. And you still have Naya though.”

 

“Yeah, you are right.” The other smiled and Kyuhyun could see the sadness in his eyes.

 

So he asked softly, feeling guilty towards Donghae. “What’s wrong, hyung? Sorry, if I said something wrong.”

 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” The latter showed his usual smile again. But Kyuhyun was still curious. He really wanted to do something for Donghae.

 

Sigh, if only he let himself to get a little closer towards the older male.

 

Kyuhyun had decided to draw a line bounder between them.

 

He didn’t want to hurt himself more when he was currently hurting.

 

Kyuhyun should move on.

 

But then Donghae just had to ruin everything again for him.

 

“Eh!? Working as Naya’s babysitter? W-wait a minute, hyung. I need you to enlighten me this first!”

 

“You don’t have to do it every day! Tell me your when is your days off as a barista?”

 

“Monday, Thursday and Friday. But I have class until noon on those days.”

 

“Wait, gimme a minute!” They went silent. Donghae was busy thinking while Kyuhyun still wondering over this sudden offer. “Okay, you can pick Naya from the kindergarten around 2pm and babysit her until nine at night. I’ll try to reach home faster.” Kyuhyun was too shocked to say something. Donghae quickly told Kyuhyun the most important thing, “I really need your help, Kyu. I will be busy for these three months. I can pay you twice from that café.”

 

“Oh God, my head hurts. It’s all too sudden, hyung!”

 

Did the male just take him out for recruiting Kyuhyun as a babysitter? He regretted about telling the latter his financial problem. He shouldn’t let it out from his lips.

 

“Please, Hyun.”

 

_Wait, what are you doing!? Don’t give me that puppy eyes—_

“I will take that job.”

 

_Oh, holy fucking cheese, what did I just say!?_

“Can you start this Friday?” Donghae asked cheerfully and Kyuhyun could only just nod his head.

 

_Let’s forget the meaning of ‘moving on’ from your head now, Cho Kyuhyun._

_People said you couldn’t forget your first love._

_Oh right that. I’m going to babysit my first love’s daughter even. Very sweet._

Friday came too fast in Kyuhyun’s opinion. He was already standing across Naya’s kindergarten by now. He waited until Naya came out from the kindergarten’s gate. Naya had known about him being her babysitter. Kyuhyun was feeling excited a little over his new job, to be very honest.

 

A 27 years old male was babysitting a 5 years old girl. The girl was the male’s crush’s daughter. That would be the world’s funniest story ever.

 

Kyuhyun was back from his trance as soon as he saw little kids starting to leave the kindergarten with their parents. He then crossed the road and waited for Naya to appear. Just then, the little girl appeared before him. She was waving her hand excitedly towards Kyuhyun. He waved back and walked towards her direction.

 

“Uncle Hyun, good afternoon!” Naya greeted.

 

“Hey, Naya. Good afternoon. I’m fine, thanks.” He greeted back. “How about you?”

 

“I’m hungry!” The little girl pouted and Kyuhyun almost squealed.

 

_Oh, so cute._

“Let’s go for a lunch then, shall we?” Kyuhyun offered his hand and Naya happily take it. He then took Naya to look for the nearest food stall around there.

 

“I thought uncle Hyun would not recognize me before.” Naya said as they walked leisurely.

 

“Really? Why did you think of that?”

 

“We only met once, ‘aight?” She tilted her head to the right. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

 

“It’s because you are the cutest little girl that uncle Hyun ever met.”

 

_Her face and cuteness really resemble Donghae a lot._

After walking for some minutes, finally they found a taco stall and Kyuhyun quickly asked Naya for it. “Do you want taco?”

 

“Yep. I love taco.”

 

Kyuhyun bought two tacos for them before going for home.

 

As soon as they arrived at Donghae’s condo, Naya went straight to her room to change her clothes. Kyuhyun awkwardly stood there, staring at the spacious living room inside the expensive condo of the male who called himself a lonely CEO.

 

“Uncle, Kyu? Why are you just standing there? Come in and play with me!”

 

“O-oh, okay.”

 

Kyuhyun hoped that he was a good company for Naya.

 

After playing and helping Naya with her homework, the little girl then fell asleep on his lap. She must be so tired. So Kyuhyun put the little girl on her bed and went to the kitchen to make him a coffee (Donghae had given Kyuhyun the privilege to do anything in the house. Just don’t put it into a fire). When his coffee was ready, Kyuhyun’s phone beeping. He got a call from ‘the lonely CEO’ (he changed the name of Donghae’s contact with that.)

 

 _“Hyun? Is Naya with you right now?”_ The male asked for his little daughter right away.

 

“Yeah, she is sleeping.” Kyuhyun answered.

 

 _“Oh, that’s good then.”_ There was a little pause before the latter spoke again. _“What are you doing now?”_

“I just made myself a coffee.”

 

_“Oh, I would like to have a cup of it as well. I almost fell asleep on my meeting before.” Donghae chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled shyly. Gladly, the older male couldn’t see it._

 

“You can just ask your secretary, CEO Lee.”

 

 _“Then I will send my secretary there to bring your coffee here.”_ He joked.

 

“You are such a nuisance.” Kyuhyun laughed a little.

 

 _“That’s my charm.”_ He just shook his head. _“Oh Hyun, just call for a delivery if Naya or you is feeling hungry, okay?”_

“I can cook.”

 

_“Ugh… hearing that just makes me want to go home faster. I want to taste your cooks and drink you coffee, chef.”_

“You won’t get any of them.” Kyuhyun teased.

 

_“Evil Hyun, tsk. Anyway, I will call you again later. I have a visitor here. Okay?”_

“Hmm…”

 

_“Bye, Hyun. Tell Naya that I love her.”_

And the call ended.

 

Kyuhyun heaved out a deep sigh. What a torture, he thought. His heart was almost leaped out from his chest just from talking with Donghae through the phone a moment ago. He wished that they could talk without end.

 

“Well then, what should I cook for Naya?”

 

 

Night came and Donghae informed Kyuhyun that he was almost there. Naya then asked Kyuhyun to accompany her watching a movie. And it surprised Kyuhyun to know that the girl chose ‘Finding Nemo’.

 

“It’s a secret; Hae Appa really loves Nemo a lot!” Naya whispered cutely.

 

_I always know that he still loves this stupid fish._

 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the front door being opened. That must be Donghae. Naya ran to greet his father right away. Kyuhyun grabbed the remote control and pressed the pause button to stop the movie before going to take his jacket and his phone with him.

 

“Hey, Hyun.” Kyuhyun could hear Donghae’s voice behind him. He turned around to see Donghae piggybacking Naya. It was really a cute sight for him.

 

“Welcome home, hyung.” He greeted with a smile. “I will take my leave then.”

 

“Eh, Uncle Hyun wants to go home already? Whyyy?” Naya whined cutely.

 

“Uncle Hyun needs to study, Naya ah.” Kyuhyun told the girl whilst patting her head.

 

“I will drive you home then.” Donghae offered as he put down Naya on the sofa.

 

“No need, Hyung. I’m fine by myself.” He declined. “You need to rest anyway. Bye, Naya ah…” He waved at the little girl. Naya waved back before giving her attention back to the movie again.

 

Kyuhyun left Donghae’s condo followed by the said male. He then called a taxi for the younger. “Thanks for today, Hyun.” The CEO said as he opened the taxi door for him.

 

“You are welcome.” There was an awkward silent between them. Kyuhyun then cleared his throat and bid a goodbye. “Good night, hyung.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Donghae close the taxi door for Kyuhyun and waved at him. He watched until the taxi lost from his sight before going back to his condo. At that moment he received a message from Kyuhyun.

 

_[Kyuhyun 9.10pm] There is a small treat from me. Hope you like it, hyung._

The CEO smiled widely reading the message. He quickly went to see his dining room and found a sandwich on his plate and a cup of coffee (without any art on top of it).

 

_Note: Naya helped me to make this sandwich for you. It’s weird to have sandwich around this time, but I hope you like it. The coffee might be a little cold already._

_\- Kyuhyun_

 

Donghae sighed loudly after reading the note. He sat himself on the dinning chair and took a bite of the sandwich in front of him.

 

There was a moment of silent and Donghae’s heart suddenly ached a little.

 

He was craving for Kyuhyun’s presence in his life once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Love, might come in its weirdest way…_

 

_Donghae was persistent that his first meeting with the younger male was really cute though._

 

_It happened during their practice for his year’s graduation ceremony. He was taking a part as a dancer together with Yunho, his best friend. Donghae just went out to buy them mineral waters, but once he returned to the dance practice room, Yunho was nowhere to be seen. So he walked out the room to search for his pal, but he couldn’t find him._

 

_“Duh, Yunho.” Donghae sighed tiredly._

 

_Suddenly, he heard coughs echoed around the corridor. Feeling curious, he tried to find the source of the voice. Donghae kept walking until he caught a boy’s figure sitting on the stair-case, still coughing, dying?_

 

_Oh…_

 

_“Oh, God. Drink this!” He shoved the mineral water to the boy. The boy was hesitant at first, but then Donghae encouraged him with his stare. He then watched as the boy in front of him taking down the water rapidly. “Slow down, pal.” He laughed a little as he sat himself beside the stranger._

 

_“Uh, t-thank you v-very much.” The stranger thanked and gave the water back while casting his head down. Donghae still couldn’t recognize the boy’s face._

 

_“Just take it; my friend doesn’t need it anymore, I think.” Donghae said._

 

_“Eh?” The boy suddenly lifted his head up and looked at him for the first time. His face was flushed and his expression was somewhat surprised. “S-sorry! I will pay you for this!”_

 

_Donghae was late to reply since he was busy staring at the boy’s face. “Nah, you don’t need to.” He grinned. “So, what happened to you? I thought you were dying.”_

 

_“Umh, I was choked on my bread and I forgot to bring my drink with me. Oh damn, this is so embarrassing! Just forget about it already!”_

 

_“Hey, it’s okay! It could happen to everyone, seriously.” Donghae was laughing because the boy’s cuteness. “What are you doing here anyway?”_

 

_“Err, having lunch by my own self?” The boy answered, tilting his head a bit. Cute cute cute! Donghae wanted to pinch those fat cheeks._

 

_“Well, you should just go to the canteen with your friends then.” Donghae was somewhat confused._

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“N-nothing, it’s just… being a new student somewhat sucks.” The boy answered before drinking down the water again. Donghae was silent for awhile and then he gave a pat on the boy’s head. The latter’s face went red again. “W-what’s wrong?”_

 

_“I would be happy to be your friend—uh, what’s your name?”_

 

_“Cho Kyuhyun. 1-A.”  The boy told his name and also his class. Donghae then realized that he was his junior. And a genius. 1-A was the class for geniuses._

 

_“Oh, yes, Kyuhyunnie. I would be happy to be your friend until your last day here in this school. But, I’ll be graduated soon.” Donghae patted his head again, liking the fluffiness of the younger’s thick brown hair. “I’m Lee Donghae by the way, 3-E.”_

 

_Kyuhyun’s round eyes widened._

 

_Really, really cute._

 

_“Oh my God, I… I don’t know you are my senior. S-sorry, for talking so rudely!”_

 

_“I’m cool with that. Ugh Kyuhyunnie, can I have your sandwich? So hungry…” Donghae pouted. He wasn’t trying to be cute, it was just his natural._

 

_“S-sure! Please have s-some, sunbae!”_

 

_“Throw away that awkwardness with me, Kyuhyunnie. Just call me Hae hyung, okay?”_

 

_“Yeah, Hae hyung.”_

 

_“It’s random, but do you love coffee, Kyuhyunnie?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“What a shame. I will take you to my favorite coffee shop then. I’m sure you will love it. Deal?”_

 

_“O-okay.”_

 

_“Sunday. 10 AM.” Donghae winked._

 

_Love came in its cutest way._

 

 

 

_Kyuhyun didn’t know anything about love or even falling in love at all._

 

_Until he read one of his sister’s stupid romance novels—Kyuhyun, at least knew, the moment when someone was in love with someone._

 

_Heart beating fast, stomach filled with butterfly, jealousy and other weird things that he found after reading that novel._

 

_But the worst thing was the brokenhearted feeling._

 

_Kyuhyun shrugged it off. Maybe he was thinking too much, like usual. He just admired the older male, that’s all. The thought of being in love with Donghae was really stupid._

 

_But he was wrong._

 

_Because Kyuhyun’s heart did beat a little bit faster, too much for Kyuhyun’s likes, when Donghae drank the water from the same bottle as him._

 

_They just shared an indirect kiss unintentionally. He did remember that this thing was also mentioned on that stupid novel. And the thought had his face turned to a shade of red. His stomach also churned in a good way._

 

_But Kyuhyun still denied it._

 

_On every other day, Kyuhyun would see Donghae getting approached by different girls in the quiet corridor after the lunch break. He didn’t stalk the male; he was just happened to be there. And it somewhat angered Kyuhyun, but he has no right to be mad, right? The older male was known as a popular student though. Obviously, with that look and attitude, also with his great dancing skill, he could get every girl in this school. Or even all the boys._

 

_Oh, the jealousy._

 

_Kyuhyun knew he couldn’t deny it anymore._

 

_But it was too late._

 

_Two months had passed since Kyuhyun made a friend with Donghae. It would be the last month until the latter graduated. Therefore, Donghae would be busy with the tutoring and exams. Kyuhyun felt really sad because he would be all alone again._

 

_“You have to get yourself a girlfriend, Kyu.” Donghae said as he bumped Kyuhyun’s shoulder._

 

_“That’s easy for you to say.” Kyuhyun retorted. “What’s with the talk anyway? Did you just get one and want to brag it?”_

 

_“Hmm? I’m not going to brag about it though.” He laughed a little while ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair._

 

_Kyuhyun suddenly stopped chewing on his meal._

 

_And then he heard a faint sound of his heart cracking._

 

_“Wow, congrats for not being a single anymore… hyung.” He said it without spilling any tears. “Can I hug you, hyung?”_

 

_Goodbye._

 

_It hurts so damn much._

 

_“Come here.” They hugged tightly and Kyuhyun let himself cry on his crush’s shoulder. “Why did you cry, Kyuhyunnie?” Donghae laughed a little._

 

_Because it hurts._

 

_“Shut up!”_

 

_“So cute.”_

 

 

 

 

_Years passed. He never heard anything about Donghae since then. He didn’t hope to hear some though. But a week ago he just got himself an email from the high school. It was an invitation for a grand reunion party. Kyuhyun was sure already that he didn’t want to be there for the event. He hated party. But Lee Sungmin (a quite close friend of Kyuhyun) was asking him for a company. It was hard to resist when the male was torturing him with his awkward aegyos._

 

_“Stop showing me your awkward aegyos, hyung!”_

 

_“Meanie.” Sungmin pouted. “Let’s go! We are almost late.”_

 

_Kyuhyun sighed heavily before getting into Sungmin’s car. He let himself to sleep for awhile, feeling exhausted after finishing his work at the coffee shop._

 

_“You might see Donghae there, Kyu.” Sungmin informed._

 

_“I am invincible.” He deadpanned._

 

_“Oh, please.”_

 

_As expected, Sungmin was quick to leave Kyuhyun alone in the party. He let out a grunt and went to get himself a drink. At that moment, Kyuhyun was surprised to see another hand suddenly stole the martini glass from his grip. He then turned his head briskly to see the culprit._

 

_It was no other than Donghae._

 

_“Hi, Cho Kyuhyun.” The man greeted with a grin before taking a sip of the glass._

 

_And he noticed a silver ring on Donghae’s ring finger._

 

_Kyuhyun bit his lip and looked away._

 

_“That was a rude way to greet someone, hyung.” Kyuhyun said acting all cool._

 

_“Why are you here?” Donghae laughed. “I was sure that I wouldn’t see you tonight.”_

 

_“I also wondered why. Sorry to disappoint you then.” He smirked at the older male._

 

_“Let’s go somewhere quieter—”_

 

_“Hae Oppa!” A woman’s voice suddenly interrupted._

 

_Kyuhyun looked through Donghae’s shoulder; there was a slender woman walking towards their direction in her black dress (it matched Donghae’s outfit) and then she kissed Donghae’s lips._

 

_Kyuhyun had to look away._

 

_“What’s wrong, baby?” Donghae asked with endearment._

 

_“We should go home quickly, oppa.”_

 

_Donghae sighed, “Okay. Let me say goodbye to my friends first. Just wait for me in the car, okay?”_

 

_And the woman left with a pout._

 

_“Eww, what did I just see before?” Kyuhyun mocked playfully. It made Donghae laugh. “Not everyone could see such thing, you know?”_

 

_“Duh, Kyuhyun! I also didn’t expect that from my wife. I’m sorry then.” He tapped Kyuhyun’s cheeks gently and smiled._

 

_“I was kidding. No offense.”_

 

_It was like a déjà vu._

 

_“None is taken.” Kyuhyun smiled._

 

_“I didn’t know you are married already—congrats for being a husband then.”_

 

_“It’s been two years. Sorry for not inviting, it was a private wedding.”_

 

_“It’s okay.”_

 

_They went silent for a moment._

 

_“Well, I have to go home now.” Donghae said. “Can I get a hug?”_

 

_“Alright.” Kyuhyun let Donghae to embrace him. “Please drive safely, for your family’s sake.”_

 

_Kyuhyun left the party a moment later and waited inside Sungmin’s car. When the said male was back, he asked him if he was okay since he looked a bit unwell. Kyuhyun didn’t say anything and nodded his head instead._

 

_Just forget everything and move on, okay?_

 

_He told himself._

 

 

 

A month passed, Kyuhyun still enjoyed doing his new job as a babysitter. It was not a big problem since he also could maintain his feeling towards the older male quite well.

 

Everything was about work.

 

They didn’t meet each other that much though. Donghae was always coming home on time so Kyuhyun could leave the flat early and continue his finale assignment with no worries.

 

It was fine, at least for now.

 

One day, Kyuhyun was panicked since he couldn’t find Naya everywhere in the kindergarten. He tried to call the father, but the male didn’t pick it up. Kyuhyun could feel his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. Without thinking any further, he then left the school and ran to Donghae’s flat to check if everything was okay.

 

In a rush Kyuhyun already stood outside Donghae’s room. He tapped the card quickly and desperately smashing the button to input the password. The door then opened for him and he went inside without taking his shoes off.

 

The flat was really quiet, too quiet. Kyuhyun didn’t like it at all. He went to check Naya’s room but it was locked and ran to the kitchen later. But there was no one.

 

At that moment, Kyuhyun was surprised by hearing a loud sneeze coming from Donghae’s room. He had never entered the room before. So he was contemplated to check it.

 

Hesitantly Kyuhyun knocked the door and waited for a response. Later he could hear that the door was getting unlocked and Kyuhyun was somewhat nervous. And it shocked Kyuhyun to see Donghae who opened the door, with a very tired face.

 

“Hyung—” He paused when Donghae’s sturdy arms suddenly hugged his body. Kyuhyun blushed hard. Lucky, that the male couldn’t see it.

 

“Hyun…” Donghae said, voice was croaked. His hot breath tickled Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

The male was indeed sick.

 

“You are not fine.” Kyuhyun stated while steadying Donghae’s body on his hold.

 

“I know. It’s okay.” Came a short reply from Donghae. “Stay here.” And he coughed hard.

 

“Let’s go back to the bed, hyung.”

 

And Donghae complied. They walked towards his bed awkwardly, since Kyuhyun was still being hugged by the latter. Once they reached the bed, Donghae pulled off his arms and let himself sat on the bed. He then laid his body down slowly.

 

“Oh God, I’m such a mess.” Donghae said before coughing again. Kyuhyun went to cover the male’s burning body with the blanket and fixed the pillow for him.

 

“Yeah, you are.” He replied as he sat on the bed beside Donghae’s body. “I am glad you haven’t turned into a corpse yet.”

 

“So. Funny. Cho Kyuhyun.” Donghae’s tone was sarcastic. Kyuhyun just smirked. And then came out another cough from Donghae.

 

“I will get you a glass of water. Oh, did you eat anything yet?” Donghae shook his head and Kyuhyun frowned hard. “Oh, God. I’m going to babysit an old man.” And he quickly left the bedroom to avoid the pillow that Donghae throw at his direction.

 

Kyuhyun snickered on his way to the kitchen. He was going to cook for Donghae and then nurse him.

 

Suddenly he felt his stomach churn.

 

_Quit it!_

 

Kyuhyun only need fifteen minutes to prepare the chicken soup for Donghae. He brought it to the male and fed him. He also prepared the medicine for Donghae’s fever.

 

“Where is Naya?” Kyuhyun finally asked while feeding Donghae the last spoon of the soup.

 

“Oh, right! Naya… She came home early today and I asked Jisu, my ex-wife, to pick her up already.”

 

“You did remember then.”

 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was really dizzy so I went to take a rest after calling Jisu.” Donghae apologized. “Did you come here after going to Naya’s school?” Kyuhyun hummed as the answer. Donghae sighed. “And now you are nursing me.” He let out another sigh. “I will give you an extra pay later, don’t worry.”

 

Kyuhyun was feeling somewhat dejected to hear that.

 

“No need to.”

 

“It’s okay—”

 

“I don’t need the extra pay!” Kyuhyun gritted his teeth and then breathed out. “Just take your medicine and sleep. I’ll be waiting outside until you wake up.” He said and left the room with the empty bowl on his hand.

 

Kyuhyun went to calm himself in the kitchen. He then washed the bowl and the spoon carefully on the sink before splashing the warm water into his face. He felt bad for shouting like that at Donghae. He shouldn’t have to do that. The latter was being a nice employer, right?

 

Kyuhyun was working for him after all now.

 

But he couldn’t help it. At that moment, Kyuhyun was having a thought of Donghae who only saw him as a person who was in need of money. That was quite true though. It was just—

 

Just—

 

— not about the money.

 

Kyuhyun just wanted to help and take care of him. And he was happy doing that.

 

If Donghae only interpreted it as Kyuhyun’s effort to gain extra money from his pocket, then… it would hurt his pride a lot.

 

And also his feeling.

 

Kyuhyun gasped hard to feel a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around his body right off the bat only to see Donghae standing before him with a shocked expression too on his face.

 

“Shit, Donghae. I almost died for having a heart attack!” Kyuhyun spat.

 

“I called you many times already, but you didn’t answer!” Donghae retorted while flailing his arms.

 

“I thought you are asleep already and I didn’t expect to see you creeping on me!”

 

“So, are you still mad at me?”

 

“Who was mad anyway?”

 

Donghae bit his lip as he pointed his finger towards Kyuhyun. “My babysitter.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face grimaced at the way Donghae addressing him as his babysitter. “I’m babysitting Naya! Wait—I don’t even like to have that title on me!”

 

“Okay…”

 

He gave the older male a smug face, “Ha. Ha.”

 

“Join me to watch Titanic, please?”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at hearing that, “Ugh… I’ll better take my leave if you feeling good already, hyung.”

 

“Don’t be an evil.” Donghae said and then he coughed hard. “Urgh… I will just force you.”

 

So he gripped Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulled him into the living room. With a sigh the taller male then followed behind him. As they sat themselves on the couch, Donghae turned on the DVD player and soon the movie was running on the really wide screen before them.

 

“I’ll fall asleep.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically.

 

“I will kill you in your sleep. Don’t do any stupid thing when my favorite movie is playing. I’ve warned you.”

 

“And I don’t even—”

 

“Sshh!” Donghae clamped Kyuhyun’s mouth using his palm. “You talk too much sometimes. It will be lovely to silence you with a kiss now.”

 

“Errmh!!”

 

They stopped bickering and focused on the movie. An hour passed and Kyuhyun felt a sudden weight on his left shoulder. He then turned his head only to see Donghae was already sleeping soundly beside him. From his position he could stare at the older male’s face closely.

 

Kyuhyun stopped breathing when Donghae, at swoop, snuggled his face on his neck. The feeling of the latter’s burning breath on his skin sent shiver through his body. Kyuhyun’s face flushed red in an instant and he felt dizzy right away. That moment he almost cursed at the older male for sleeping on the couch instead his own bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun let out a sigh as he made a room so the male could sleep more comfortably on the couch. He also let the male to use his lap as the pillow. At that moment, the corners of Kyuhyun’s lips were curved up into a smile. Because it was his first time to see his hyung in this state. Donghae looked so peaceful and calm while sleeping. Kyuhyun swore that he wouldn’t get bored to stare at the male like this forever.

 

Minutes passed and Kyuhyun really forgot the movie in front of him since he was too focused on staring at Donghae’s face. And then his attention was altered when he heard someone knocked the front of door. Kyuhyun then hesitantly shifted away Donghae’s head from his lap before leaving the male to open the door.

 

There was a woman standing outside Donghae’s flat with her back facing Kyuhyun. He asked himself about the woman and he got the answer too quickly once the woman turned her body around. He was so shocked to know that the woman was his hyung’s ex-wife, Park Jisu. He wasn’t sure, but the woman looked surprised as well to see him. Maybe Jisu still remembered his face, although they only met once on that reunion party.

 

But to be honest, Kyuhyun wasn’t ready yet to meet the woman who was once loved by Donghae.

 

“Oh, excuse me. I don’t mean to be rude, but, who are you? I am sure that this is my ex-husband’s place.” Jisu asked while frowning.

 

“I am Cho Kyuhyun.” He introduced himself politely. “And yeah, this is Donghae ssi’s place.”

 

Jisu was silent for while before he asked Kyuhyun again. “Oh, I am Park Jisu. So, where is Donghae?”

 

“He is currently sleeping. He is having a fever right now so he needs a rest. Oh sorry for keeping you outside, please come in—”

 

“Nah, it is okay, let him rest then. I came here to inform him that Naya is going to stay with me for three days. I did call him, but he didn’t pick it up. Just tell Donghae that.” Jisu explained.

 

“Alright then.” Kyuhyun nodded his head.

 

“Oh, can we talk for a minute?”

 

At that Kyuhyun felt anxious all of sudden but he still agreed at the idea. “Sure.”

 

“I still remember you, Kyuhyun-ssi.” Jisu smiled wickedly. “So, let’s get it done quickly. You are _still_ in love with Donghae, right?”

 

“W-what!? No.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “You realized that you have the chance to be with Donghae now. But it’s impossible. Donghae has Naya and I’m sure you do understand what am I talking about?”

 

“I know. Then why did you ask for a divorce then when the fact that you have a daughter, huh?” Kyuhyun retorted feeling annoyed at the tune Jisu was used towards him.

 

“A forced marriage never gets you any happiness.”

“Oh.” He was taken aback hearing that. “Well then… at least you should think about Naya’s condition, shouldn’t you?” Jisu snorted and it surprised Kyuhyun.

 

_What kind of mother is she? Something isn’t right. This woman is hiding something._

 

“Donghae could find a _woman_ that will love and take care of him and Naya very well.” Jisu stated as she was being sarcastic towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Jisu ssi. Do you love Donghae?” He asked.

 

“I would refuse the marriage if I didn’t. But he had loved someone even before our marriage was arranged by our families. I was wrecked.”

 

“Who?” Kyuhyun felt his heart beating a little bit faster.

 

Jisu was staring at him for a moment. “A senior. He always liked a girl who’s older than him.” The woman paused before letting out a laughd. “You look disappointed.”

 

“Not really.” Kyuhyun said with a composed tone as he shoved his trembling hands into his jeans pocket. He actually was feeling uneasy right now. He got too much information about the older male all at once. Not to mention, it was coming out from Jisu herself.

 

“I was surprised that Donghae’s hadn’t told you anything about this.” Jisu pointed.

 

Kyuhyun smirked and said, “I was more surprised that you speaking out those private things towards a stranger.”

 

“It’s because I resented you, Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

“Huh? I don’t get it.”

 

“Well, I have to go now. It’s my pleasure to see you. Oh one thing, please, leave Donghae alone, Kyuhyun-sshi.” Jisu showed him her wicked smile again and the woman just left a puzzled Kyhyun like that.

 

 

 

Sighing heavily, Kyuhyun decided to make himself a coffee to soothe himself. He was still bothered by Jisu’s words. He also forgot to ask the woman why he acknowledged about his hidden feeling towards Donghae. Was he being so obvious about it? But they only saw each other again just now.

 

Another sigh escaped from Kyuhyun’s lips. His coffee was now ready and he sat himself on the dinning chair. Donghae would be awake soon and he finally could go home.

 

To think of it, what would happen between him and Donghae later if his work with the older male was finished?

 

What should Kyuhyun do?

 

“Hyun? Are you in the kitchen?” That was Donghae’s voice, searching for him. So he was awake already. “I smelt the scent of coffee.”

 

“Yeah, I’m here, hyung.” Kyuhyun informed before shipping his hot coffee.

 

He then felt Donghae’s presence in the room but he act like he didn’t get bothered by it. His hair suddenly got ruffled by the latter and Kyuhyun let out a grunt.

 

“Where is my coffee, Hyun?”

 

“Huh? Didn’t make it.” He answered lazily.

 

“Well, I can just have yours then.” Donghae decided as he abruptly took Kyuhyun’s cup and sipped the black liquid.

 

“No, you can’t—” Too late, the male was already screaming in pain because his mouth was burning. Kyuhyun just barked a laugh. “Oh God, I’m dying.” He said while wiping his tears.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Too funny!” Kyuhyun laughed again and he felt somewhat refreshed after that. “Sorry…”

 

“It was hurt you know.”

 

“But that was your own fault.”

 

“You should not laugh at me.” Donghae insisted.

 

Kyuhyun smiled. “I apologized already.”

 

“Jisu texted me, Naya would stay with her for three days.” He said before taking another of Kyuhyun’s already warm coffee.

 

“Yeah, she came to tell you that before. But you weren’t awake yet.”

 

“Oh, you two met?”

 

“Yeah. She didn’t stay too long though.” Kyuhyun lied and Donghae bought it. “So… hyung.”

 

“Hmh?”

 

“You remember Vic unnie? You saw her when you was about to make an order.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I think I remember her. Why?”

 

“So… What do you think about her?” Kyuhyun was nervous to hear Donghae’s answer. I know he did something stupid, but he would be glad to help his hyung.

 

“She is attractive and charming, in my opinion. Wait, do you like her, Hyun? Are you going to ask for some love advices to me? C’mon ask this hyung!” Donghae chuckled.

 

Kyuhyun let out a smile. “It’s nothing. She’s too old for me anyway. She is even older than you.”

 

“Really!? Wow. It surprises me.”

 

“Try to go out with her, hyung.” Kyuhyun blurted out, his eyes were fixed on Donghae.

 

“Excuse me?” Donghae was now staring at his eyes too.

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“You want me to?” Kyuhyun nodded his head firmly. “Tell me why?”

 

Kyuhyun took Donghae’s hand and held it tightly. “She is perfect. I swear to God, hyung. I want you to live with your family happily.”

 

_Because…_

 

“Well, since it’s your request. I will do it. She looks lovely.” Donghae said genuinely and Kyuhyun’s heart was slightly hurting by hearing it.

 

_I would never have my own._

 

“Great!”


	4. Chapter 4

_“I want you to date her… She is perfect. I swear to God…”_  
  
Donghae suddenly recalled Kyuhyun’s words last night and he stopped working with his laptop right away. The male let out a heavy sigh as he took off his glasses, feeling annoyed by the thought.   
  
At that moment Donghae was ready to leave his office and going home, but then he got a call from Jisu. Another sigh escaped his lips as he picked up her call.  
  
“Hello, Jisu. What’s wrong?” Donghae asked while packing his things up. He also checked the watch on his left wrist to see it was almost eight past thirty at night.  
  
 _“Oppa, where are you?”_ Jisu asked.  
  
“Office. I’m about to go home anyway.” He answered and he waited for Jisu to say something, but the woman kept silent. “Well, what’s wrong, Jisu?”  
  
 _“Can we meet? We need to talk.”_  
  
“Can we just talk through the phone? I really need to go home now. Kyuhyun—” The woman cut him right away.  
  
 _“Kyuhyun?”_ Jisu sighed. _“I thought he already left you for good.”_  
  
Donghae’s brows twitched at that. “What?” And then he thought about two of them meeting each other yesterday, he was still curious about it. “Jisu, did you say something to Kyuhyun yesterday? Answer me.”  
  
 _“No. I couldn’t even stand seeing his face.”_ Jisu said with a hateful tone. Donghae only shook his head as he thought that his ex-wife was telling him the truth. _“Well, I’ll hang up now.”_  
  
“Hmhh…”  
  
 _“Just… Move on, oppa. Naya needs a mother. Not two fathers in a family.”_ The woman added, her tone was desperate.  
  
Donghae hissed. _“Jisu, please. I know what I’m doing.”_ He said carefully; he didn’t want to offend the woman more.  
  
 _“But, Naya—”_  
  
“She is my daughter, okay? It’s not your problem anymore, Jisu.” Donghae pointed out and the grip on his phone was tightened.  
  
“Gosh!”   
  
And Jisu ended the call.  
  
Donghae put away the phone from his ear and looked at it. He noticed a message from Kyuhyun and quickly read the content while massaging the bridge of his nose. He still felt a bit dizzy because his fever.  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 8.45 PM] Hyung, are you still working? Your condition is not okay yet, don’t force yourself. Anyway, Naya is asleep already._  
  
 _[Donghae 8.46 PM] Yeah, Kyuhyun. Sorry. I’m okay, I just finished my work. You can go home now… Naya will be okay._  
  
 _After sending the reply to Kyuhyun, Donghae took his belongings and ran to his car. Not long after that, he got another message from the younger male._  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 8.50 PM] I’ll be waiting. I need to share this good news with you :)_  
  
 _[Donghae 8.52 PM] Thanks, Kyuhyun. I’m on my way already._  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 8.53 PM] Please drive safely!_  
  
Donghae smiled at that.  
  
  
  
Once he arrived in front of his flat, Donghae tried to open the door hastily. He almost screamed since he was too shocked to see Kyuhyun’s figure standing at the hallway.  
  
“Oh my God, you surprised me, Hyun!” He yelled at the younger male while closing the door behind him.  
  
“I was on my way to the kitchen though.” Kyuhyun let out a chuckle before greeting the older male. “Welcome home.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Donghae said. “Oh, you look cute with that apron by the way.” He smiled from ear to ear while pointing at the said clothing that Kyuhyun was wearing.   
  
“I’m not!” The latter cried and then stomping his feet as he walked away.  
  
“Are you cooking something, Hyun?” Donghae asked when he smelled the scent of something being cooked. But he didn’t get any answer from the latter.  
  
He then followed the younger male and ended up in the kitchen. Donghae was now standing in the doorway, staring at Kyuhyun’s back. He enjoyed the sight of Kyuhyun cooking while wearing his apron. Yes, it was Donghae’s apron. Naya chose it for him. But he wouldn’t mind if the younger was the one who wear it.  
  
Not at all.  
  
“Change your clothes first, hyung.” Kyuhyun ordered still stirring the cooking.  
  
“I can do it later.” Donghae answered back. “I want my dinner first.”  
  
“It will take awhile— Yah! What are you doing there?” The latter asked as he looked at Donghae’s direction. His brows drew together as he waited for an answer.  
  
“Hmm? Nothing.” He lied. “Do you need my help?” Donghae asked while rolling his sleeves up. He approached Kyuhyun and stood beside him.  
  
“You can stir this until its boiling. I will get some seasonings.” The male said as he gave him the large spoon. Donghae started to do his task and when Kyuhyun was back, he was snickering at him. “What are you doing, hyung?”  
  
“I’m stirring your soup.” Donghae answered as he looked up, completely deadpan. He felt embarrassed a bit though.  
  
“You are so bad at this!” Kyuhyun snickered again as he pushed him away and took the cooking utensil from him.  
  
“Meanie.”  
  
Kyuhyun stuck out his tongue.  
  
 _Cute._  
  
Donghae felt something pleasant inside his chest.  
  
“It’ll be done in a minute.” Kyuhyun notified still stirring the soup.  
  
“I’ll prepare the table.” Donghae said as he shifted from his spot.   
  
He was now standing so closely behind Kyuhyun as he tried to get the utensils on the upper cabinet. Donghae felt his chest coming into contact with the younger male’s back. His cheek also brushed Kyuhyun’s chubby one. Donghae noticed when Kyuhyun stop stirring the soup for a moment before he continued again. His cheeks heated a bit as the effect. Kyuhyun’s as well. Donghae almost smiled.  
  
“The soup is ready.” Kyuhyun said as he briskly created some game between them. The male then walked to the table to serve the soup. Donghae nodded his head as he regretted for losing the close contact with the latter now.  
  
As they enjoyed the dinner, Kyuhyun suddenly cleared his throat. Donghae stopped chewing for a moment and looked up. “I’m listening, Hyun.” He said.  
  
“So, your date with Vic nuna is arranged already.” He clapped his hands, sounding really excited. Donghae’s heart sank seeing it and he somewhat lost his appetite.  
  
“Really?” He asked while putting down his metallic spoon.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Donghae forced a smile. “When is it?” He launched another question. Donghae acted like he was interested when the fact he wasn’t at all.  
  
“This Sunday.”  
  
“Wow. Nice.”  
  
“I’ll take care of Naya. Don’t worry hyung.” Kyuhyun smiled and he continued to feed himself.  
  
Donghae didn’t say anything anymore. He just observed Kyuhyun silently and tried to learn the male’s expression. But he couldn’t see what he was hoping to see. The younger male didn’t look like he was regretting his own plan at all. It meant that Kyuhyun really wanted Donghae to go out and get along with Victoria.  
  
Donghae breathed out and shook his head. His heart sank deeper.  
  
 _This is pointless. This love is obviously one-sided._  
  
  
  
Sunday came too fast for the both of them. And Kyuhyun now was already standing in front of Donghae’s room along with Victoria behind him. He just realized that Naya would also meet her for the first time. He felt anxious about it all of sudden.  
  
Kyuhyun slowly unlocked the door and then opened it for Victoria. He let the woman to come in first. As he closed the door behind him, he saw Naya came to his sight. He automatically smiled seeing the sweet little girl.  
  
“Uncle Hyun! Welcome!” Naya cheered.  
  
“This family loves to call you with ‘Hyun’, huh? That’s cute.” Victoria whispered at him while giggling and Kyuhyun just shrugged his shoulders coolly. His cheeks were actually blushing; luckily Victoria didn’t pester him for that.  
  
Kyuhyun walked at Naya and lower his body to pat her head. “Hello, Naya. How are you today?”  
  
“I’m fine.” She answered and gave him a hug. “Eung? Who is that, uncle? She is so beautiful.”  
  
“It’s Victoria. My friend.” Kyuhyun answered as he pulled away from the hug.  
  
“Hello. I’m Lee Naya.” Naya greeted and introduced herself; her body was doing a perfect bow.  
  
“Hello, Naya.” Victoria greeted back with a smile, waving her hand a bit. “Aww, you are really beautiful and so adorable.” She praised almost squealing.  
  
“Where’s Hae Appa?” Kyuhyun asked since Donghae hadn’t seen yet.  
  
“Bedroom.” The little girl pointed at the said room. “Are we going somewhere? Appa is dressed so well.”  
  
“No, we are not going anywhere, Naya. It’s just Hae Appa and Victoria.” Kyuhyun explained and he failed to notice the frown on the little girl’s face. “Nuna, please take your sit. I’ll check for Donghae.”  
  
“Ah, okay.” She said.  
  
So he walked at the direction of Donghae’s room and knocked the door. Kyuhyun called the male’s name and waited for his response. He heard Donghae’s order for him to enter the room. Kyuhyun opened the door and let himself in.  
  
“Vic nuna is here.” Kyuhyun told the male as he closed the door. “You anticipated a lot, huh?” He teased the male as he leaned his back towards the wall behind him. Kyuhyun watched the male’s figure silently.  
  
“Shouldn’t I?” Donghae gave him a short reply, still back-facing him. “What’s your plan for tonight?”  
  
“Taking care of Naya.”  
  
“Well then, have fun.” Donghae said as he turned around. And Kyuhyun finally could see how the male was looking. Donghae was looking so perfect tonight. He ended up staring at the older male’s face. “I know I’m looking really handsome. Stop staring.” A sly grin was painted on Donghae’s face.  
  
Kyuhyun looked away and he was flustered. “I-I’m not staring.” He denied. “Well, have fun tonight.”  
  
“Hyun.” Donghae called him and Kyuhyun had to look up. He saw the male was walking at his direction. And now he was already standing so close with him, staring right into Kyuhyun’s brown eyes. “Does this make you happy?” Donghae asked; his tone was firm.  
  
“What… do you mean?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked anywhere but the older male. He didn’t like the gaze that the male was giving at him.  
  
“This date, are you happy with it?”  
  
“It’s not like I have a crush towards Nuna, so of course I’m happy about this.” Kyuhyun laughed awkwardly after saying it. “What about you?”  
  
“What about me?” Donghae repeated the question. Kyuhyun nodded his head. “Yes. I’m so happy. Thanks to you.”  
  
“Okay. Good then.” Kyuhyun smiled. “Now, get out! You should greet Vic Nuna! Promise me to treat her like a princess!”  
  
“Pssh! Move away, you are blocking the door, Hyun.” Donghae said while ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun then moved aside so the latter could open the door and get out from the room.  
  
He watched when those two awkwardly greet each other. He saw how Donghae took Victoria’s hand and lead her to the front door. His heart clenched seeing it. The two of them then bid goodbye to him and Naya.  
  
“Have fun.” Kyuhyun said. But Naya strangely just kept her mouth shut.  
  
Once the couple for the night had left Kyuhyun’s smile fell. He tried to soothe himself, but the pain was still there. He was surprised when Naya suddenly pulled his hand.  
  
“We need to talk, uncle!” Naya was already dragging him to the living room. She looked angry. “Sit!” She ordered and Kyuhyun complied right away. Naya soon sat in front of him, her face was clearly not pleased.  
  
“What’s wrong, Naya?” Kyuhyun asked while brushing her cheeks. “Stop frowning like that, please.”  
  
“Uncle Hyun…” Naya called his name. Kyuhyun hummed, telling her to continue. “Naya keeps praying every night. Naya keeps praying that Hae Appa will meet a good person to live happily together with us.”  
  
“That’s really nice of you, Naya.” Kyuhyun complimented. He was touched after hearing it.  
  
Naya continued her story. “Then Hae Appa met this person… Hae Appa introduced this person to Naya as well. This person is really kind towards us. Naya really… really loves this person.” Naya kept smiling as she was talking. Her eyes never left Kyuhyun’s. It made him somewhat nervous when he was listening to Naya’s story about ‘this person’.   
  
“Then?”  
  
“Hae Appa really loves this person too.” Naya added.  
  
“It meant, Naya dislikes the idea of Hae Appa going out with Victoria?”  
  
“Naya dislikes it a lot. Why are you doing this, uncle Hyun?” Naya’s face looked sad and disappointed now. “Uncle Hyun doesn’t want to be Naya’s father? Uncle Hyun doesn’t love Naya and Hae Appa?”  
  
Kyuhyun was shocked by hearing Naya’s questions. “Eh? Naya?”  
  
“What?” She pouted, sulking. “Before Hae appa came to adopt Naya, Naya saw a friend in the orphanage was adopted by a dad-father couple too.”  
  
“Naya? What are you talking about, sweetie?” He got confused by this almost 7 years old little girl. Kyuhyun still tried to absorb everything he just heard.  
  
“Naya likes Uncle Hyun so much! Hae Appa too!” Naya launched her body forward towards Kyuhyun and hugged his body tightly.  
  
 _I’m so confused. I—_  
  
 _I really don’t know anything about this family at all._  
  
 _And I acted like I know what the best for them._  
  
“N-Naya…” Kyuhyun didn’t know what he should say towards Naya’s confession, so he just hugged the little girl back. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
I’m an idiot, aren’t I?  
  
Suddenly Kyuhyun heard someone knock the front door. He pulled away his body from Naya and told her to wait here. The little girl nodded her head and Kyuhyun gave her a smile. He then stood up and walked to open the door. He was surprised to see Jisu there. Well, it might be a good chance to have a talk with the male. She had been lying to him after all.  
  
“Oh, you are here.” Jisu smiled. It was a genuine one. Kyuhyun was taken aback. “Isn’t Donghae with you?”  
  
“Huh? No? That’s why I’m here right now.” He answered. Both of them were frowning. “He has a meeting.” Kyuhyun tried to explain.  
  
“Taking care of Naya?” Jisu asked and he just nodded his head. “That’s too bad for you then.”  
  
Kyuhyun tilted his head, confused. “I don’t really get it. What’s your business?”  
  
“I am here to pick up Naya.”  
  
“Oh, alright. But, can we talk first?” He asked and the woman agreed. “You lied to me.”  
  
“About which one?” Jisu snorted.  
  
Kyuhyun laughed bitterly. “I can’t believe what I just heard. Well, I don’t particularly know about every lie you had told to me. Today, I just discovered that Naya was adopted, by Donghae. Am I right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Gosh. I couldn’t believe this.” He hissed as he massaged his temple.  
  
“Did Donghae tell you already?” Jisu questioned as she fixed her coat.  
  
“Donghae never told me anything. It was Naya. She told me unintentionally and I was really astounded.” He explained.  
  
“Did you ever ask Donghae? I’m sure Donghae will tell you everything. He is that kind of person. You are someone that he truly loves after all.”  
  
Now Kyuhyun just thought of it. But he didn’t answer her. He blinked his eyes instead, feeling unfamiliar with Jisu’s behavior. “You act differently now. You are being nice to me.”  
  
“You two seriously need to talk.”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat, Donghae then tried to compliment the woman in front of him. “You look awesome tonight, Mrs. Song.” He smiled, still feeling a little bit awkward towards the woman.  
  
“You too, Mr. Lee.” Victoria said back.  
  
Another silence lingered around them. And Victoria stifled a laugh.  
  
“Why?” Donghae asked, laughing as well. “It’s too awkward, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Victoria answered.  
  
And not long after that, their foods were served and they took the time to enjoy them.  
  
In the middle of their dinner, Donghae tried to initiate the conversation again, but the woman cut him.  
  
“Okay, Mr. Lee. I have something to say to you. This is about our date and my stupid friend, Cho Kyuhyun.”  
  
Donghae smirked as he poured the wine for them, “What is it?” He was curious already.  
  
“I’m not interested at you, at all. You are handsome and yeah… You are just not my type. No offense.”  
  
“Thanks. None is taken.” They smiled fondly to each other.  
  
“So, the reason why am I here with you now is—”  
  
“Kyuhyun.” They said right at the same breath. Victoria then slapped her forehead.  
  
“Me too.” Donghae added before he took a sip of his wine.  
  
“Stupid Cho.” The woman sighed. “But… Does he really not have any chance to be with you, Mr. Lee?” Victoria tilted her head, hissing at him.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He told me that you are interested with an older woman, rather than a tall boy with a wicked personality like him.” Victoria answered as she started to dig her meal.  
  
“Huh?” Donghae was going to ask about that statement but then his phone was ringing. “Oh! Excuse me, my phone.” The woman nodded his head and Donghae took out his phone to look at the caller’s ID. It was a call from Jisu and he almost rejected her call, but he didn’t. “Sorry, I’ll be back.”  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
And he excused himself and went to a quieter place before picking it up.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
 _“Hello. Oppa, I just visited your place.”_ Jisu told him.  
  
“Huh? Why are you paying a visit now?” Donghae asked. He wanted to know Jisu’s motives.  
  
 _“Can’t I?”_  
  
“No, I meant. I’m not at home right now.” He informed.  
  
 _“I know… I met Kyuhyun before.”_ Donghae furrowed his brows when he heard Jisu say his name.  
  
“Don’t feed him another lies, Jisu. You don’t know what just happened.”  
  
 _“I know, Oppa. I’m sorry for that. But Kyuhyun and I are now in a good term already. I swear!”_ Jisu stressed and Donghae was surprised at hearing the news. But he became more puzzled now. _“I’ll take care of Naya today. You better finish your meeting quickly!”_  
  
“W-what are you trying to do?”  
  
 _“It’s me trying to make a reconcilement between us. I can let you go now and I wish you two to be happy.”_  
  
“Jisu—”  
  
“Don’t make him waiting anymore! Bye, oppa!”  
  
The call was ended like that.  
  
Donghae went back to his table to see Victoria looking uneasy. “Sorry for that.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Kyu just texted me. Please, read.” Victoria gave Donghae the phone and he quickly read the contents. “You better see him now.”  
  
“For God’s sake.” Donghae shook his head as he returned the device to Victoria.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll be fine alone. It’s really annoying to see you two being like this, to be very honest, Mr. Lee.” Victoria stated with a playful laugh.  
  
“We are not even young anymore. And this kind of thing really happens between us.” Donghae sighed as he took out his wallet. He then called the waiter to pay everything.  
  
“That’s Cho Kyuhyun for you.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll go now.”  
  
“I will finish my meal first. I don’t want to waste it.” Victoria winked. Donghae then bid his goodbye after thanking her. “Be careful on your way!”  
  
 _[Kyuhyun 7.45 PM] Nuna, how was your date? Tell me that Donghae treated you like a princess, didn’t he? I’m going home now by the way, since his ex-wife came to pick Naya. I was actually thinking about quitting this job and went back to Jeju and live there with my family. Keep it out from Donghae._  
  
 _You won’t go anywhere, stupid Cho. You think you can leave me?_  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun stared at the empty flat once again before he went out there. Kyuhyun was sure he was gonna miss it. He then hid the card pass under the pot near there, since he didn’t need it anymore. After tightening the coat on his body, he took the elevator down and left the building. He didn’t bother to call the taxi since he felt that tonight was quiet good for taking a walk.  
  
Feeling lonely, stressed and brokenhearted, Kyuhyun took away his earphone from his bag and plugged it into his device. He randomly played the song and he laughed at himself when the music player was playing a sad song for him. He didn’t bother to change the song though. He just listened to it and kept walking.  
  
He kept walking until he stopped at the main street. He waited there since the sign just turned to red. As he waited, he looked up at the sky and noticed the snow was falling. It was the first snowfall. No wonder that today was a bit colder than usual. Kyuhyun hoped that he could reach his apartment sooner. He doesn’t like the idea of him freezing outside. Kyuhyun also regretted for not taking a taxi.  
  
The sign was finally turned into green. He was about to cross the road but suddenly his body was pulled back by force. There was a pair of arms circled around his shoulder, embracing him from behind. Kyuhyun was panicked and he almost screamed for help. He thought he was gonna get molested. But then the person took off one his left-earphone and whispered ‘caught you’. Kyuhyun’s face flushed when he heard that familiar voice.  
  
It was sounded like Donghae.  
  
No, it was really Donghae’s voice. He was so sure.  
  
And Kyuhyun’s body sagged in relief right away. He didn’t say anything. He just reveled in the warmth and also the scent of the male around him.  
  
“I love you, Hyun. Don’t leave me.” Donghae confessed in a soft tune. His warm breath brushed Kyuhyun’s cold cheek.   
  
Kyuhyun then felt the latter’s finger cupped his chin, tilting his face slowly and they stared at each other’s eyes for a moment. Donghae closed his eyes and leaned his face forward. Soon, Donghae’s chapped lips met Kyuhyun’s pale ones. The kiss was short, since Donghae already pulled Kyuhyun into his car.   
  
Donghae chose to sit on the back-seat with Kyuhyun straddling his lap. They continued the kiss. Donghae started to play with Kyuhyun’s lower lip, biting it gently. He planted his hands on Kyuhyun’s nape, twirling his brown hair with his finger. Kyuhyun let out a shy moan, feeling the pleasure all over his body. Hesitantly, Kyuhyun also nipped at Donghae’s upper lip, but he almost stopped. Then Donghae encouraged him by stroking Kyuhyun’s nape lightly with his thumb. He let Kyuhyun dominate the kiss but it was not too long, since Donghae started to lick the younger male’s lips. Kyuhyun pulled away abruptly.  
  
“W-what—”  
  
“Sshh, just close your eyes, Hyun. And copy me.”  
  
So Kyuhyun did and he let Donghae to dominate the kiss again. He could feel the male’s tongue all over his plump lips. Kyuhyun’s grip on the latter’s shoulders tightened, since it felt surprisingly good. Kyuhyun moaned again and Donghae smiled. Donghae then asked him to open his mouth and Kyuhyun easily did what Donghae asked. He growled softly when his tongue met Donghae’s one. It felt so good but they had to part away because their lung was asking for the air to breath.   
  
They were now panting really hard.  
  
“God.” Kyuhyun muttered between his ragged breathes. “What was that?”  
  
“Your first kiss, if I’m not mistaken.” Donghae answered. He felt proud to see Kyuhyun’s lips swollen, hair disheveled, face were red. The younger male looked more beautiful in his opinion. “You are, so beautiful, Hyun.” He confessed.  
  
“Shut up.” Kyuhyun warned as he buried his face on Donghae’s neck. “What does this mean?”  
  
“This means love, Hyun. Stop running away.” Donghae whispered into his ear as he embraced him tightly.  
  
“You caught me when I was about to fall.” He said, almost crying. “Thanks.”  
  
“I would never let that happen to you, Hyun.”  
  
“I love you so much, hyung. And Naya too. I almost gave up on my dream to have a thing called family of my own… and—” Kyuhyun was sobbing already and he felt Donghae stroking his back softly. It was soothing. “Sorry for forcing you to meet up with Vic Nuna.”  
  
“Did Jisu tell you about me liking an older woman?” Kyuhyun hesitantly nodded his head. “I’m sorry. I should’ve just told you everything from the very first. About me, Jisu, and Naya.”  
  
“It’s my fault though. I never asked. I didn’t want you to think that I’m being a busy-body.”  
  
“You are just being a Cho Kyuhyun.” Donghae smiled. “God, I love you so much, Hyun.” He pecked Kyuhyun’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t exaggerate.” Kyuhyun slapped Donghae’s shoulder and his face blushed more if it was even possible.  
  
Donghae laughed. “Let’s go home now. Our home. We can talk later.” Kyuhyun nodded his head, smiling happily. He felt warm on his chest.   
  
They were in the middle on their way home when Kyuhyun remembered about Victoria. He almost snapped at Donghae for leaving his friend alone at the restaurant, but Donghae could explain everything before Kyuhyun smacked him. Kyuhyun also got a message from Victoria a moment later, telling him that she was fine. It relieved him.  
  
He was busy staring at the road and he got surprised to feel a hand holding his. He looked at the male beside him and smiled sweetly seeing their intertwined hands. He felt Donghae tightened his hold and Kyuhyun responded by stroking the back of the latter’s hand with his thumb.  
  
Now Kyuhyun felt his life was complete.  
  
All thanks to Donghae’s little family.  
  
Well, it was his family too now.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled again at the thought.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun never once dreamed about having a family by his own, since he was completely attracted to the male who had his own family already. And move on was the hardest thing to do, he thought.  
  
Kyuhyun also tried dating several guys in his past life, thanks to Changmin, but none of them worked out. Maybe he was too boring for them. Another reason, he was still trapped with his first love, but he would never admit that.  
  
Kyuhyun never thought that he would meet his first love again at all. Not to mention, the male was already divorced and had a daughter with him. It was like a dream or maybe the worst joke ever in his life. He didn’t know which one.  
  
And then Kyuhyun worked with the male, babysitting his daughter. It wasn’t even funny anymore. He was almost going crazy. He wanted to complain about his sad fate, but it was useless. Kyuhyun was being rational at the moment.  
  
But those were in the past.  
  
He was now living for the present day. When those things he never dreamed was actually happened to him. Well, Kyuhyun might never dream it, but he ever wished to have that happiness in his life.  
  
His present life was much better than before. Kyuhyun’s lonely nights were dramatically changed. He didn’t sleep alone anymore in his small bedroom. He now had someone to spend those nights together with. Someone he would always see every time he woke up in the morning. And it wasn’t his bedroom anymore, it was Donghae’s.  
  
Kyuhyun would always wake him up with a kiss or the contrary, it didn’t matter.  
  
“Morning, Hyun.” Donghae whispered against Kyuhyun’s hair while smelling his morning scent. “With a kiss, I want you to open your eyes.” And he smooched those plump red lips. Kyuhyun then opened his sleepy eyes.  
  
“What time is it?” He asked sluggishly while snuggling into his pillow.  
  
“Ten and Naya will be home soon.” Hearing that, Kyuhyun instantly snapped his eyes open in horror. “Take it easy, Hyun.”  
  
“I don’t think I can, hyung.” Kyuhyun stressed, somewhat upset at Donghae.  
  
“Hyun, we made an agreement already.” Donghae gazed at him sternly. Kyuhyun tilted his head, looking so confused. “You should call me ‘Hae’. Not hyung anymore.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Kyuhyun plainly replied as he sat up. His hair was sticking out at random directions, face was still sleepy. “But that’s not the main problem now. Urgh.” He grunted.  
  
Donghae just smiled seeing the cute sight of Kyuhyun. “I told Naya already that you are spending your night here. And she is so excited.” He told the younger mile while busy fixing his bed hair. Donghae then pinched his swollen cheeks, couldn’t resist the overloading cuteness anymore. “You are so cute when you just woke up, Kyuhyun!”  
  
“That hurts!”  
  
“I promised Naya that you will cook for her by the way.”  
  
Kyuhyun gasped loudly. “Why you just said it now!” And he briskly left his bed and ran to the kitchen. Donghae followed him later after taking a quick bath.  
  
When Donghae finished his bath, he dressed up wearing a plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts. He then sneaked into the kitchen, tiptoeing so Kyuhyun didn’t notice his presence. Donghae surprised the male by hugging him from behind. Kyuhyun squeaked in surprise and then he pinched Donghae’s arm tightly for his act.  
  
“Ouch!” Donghae screamed in pain, still hugging the male. “That hurts!”  
  
“You took bath already? That’s unfair!” Kyuhyun whined.  
  
“Why? You want to take bath with me? You should just— Ouch!” He got pinched already. “Hyun! That hurts”  
  
“Now, please help me.”  
  
“Okay…” Donghae said as he pulled away from the hug. He then stole a kiss from Kyuhyun’s lips and happily helped his lover to cook lunch for Naya. It was brunch for them though.  
  
“Hae, can you explain everything to me now?” Kyuhyun carefully asked.  
  
“I thought you will never ask.” Donghae smiled at him and then he asked. “What do you want me to explain? The divorce?” He saw Kyuhyun nodding his head. “Well, it happened because Jisu overheard my mother talking with my dad that day. Jisu never knew the true motives that our family had until then. My mother actually found out about… me being attracted to you, Hyun. And she didn’t like that idea.” Donghae paused to see Kyuhyun’s eyes were wide in horror. But he still continued. “And she used the marriage, hoping that I could forget everything about you and fell for Jisu. But it was actually backfired her. When Jisu heard this, she went mad and felt disappointed. It was really unfair for her after all. And she wanted a divorce.”  
  
“Well, that mentioned why she really despised me a lot.” Kyuhyun sighed heavily as he massaged his temples.  
  
“Yeah. I felt sorry for her.”  
  
“What about your mother now? Well, I meant—” Kyuhyun was hesitant to bring up the issue. When he saw Donghae smile at him, he thought that everything would be okay for them.  
  
“Don’t worry. She said she won’t be bothered by it anymore.” Donghae reached for Kyuhyun’s hand and held it for a moment, reassuring him.  
  
“That’s a relief.” Kyuhyun smiled. “Oh, about Naya. She was adopted, right?”  
  
Donghae surprised that Kyuhyun knew this. “Yeah. Did Jisu tell you?”  
  
“Naya told me unintentionally. And that was kind of a surprise attack for me.” He shook his head in disbelief. “But she resembled you a lot, Hae. I couldn’t believe this.”  
  
“I know.” Donghae beamed. “When I visited the orphanage for the first time, Naya was sitting alone on the balcony while the other kids were busy playing in the garden.” He paused to look at Kyuhyun’s face. “It reminded me of you.”  
  
“We are different.”  
  
“I don’t think so. You two just needed the touch of love and affection in life.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s face grimaced. “So, since when that you felt attracted to me?” He playfully asked.  
  
“Love at first sight?” Donghae smirked.  
  
“No, you are kidding me.” Kyuhyun only shook his head.  
  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, right?” The younger male hummed. “It took us years. But I’m glad we are together now, Hyun.”  
  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
  
Naya arrived home an hour later. The little girl was already screaming happily as she ran to hug Kyuhyun. Just then the males noticed Jisu’s presence in their home. Kyuhyun looked up to see the woman was smiling fondly at him. He also smiled back.  
  
Lastly they went to have lunch together at the house to celebrate this beautiful day. Thankfully Jisu brought some wine with her. Kyuhyun felt contented to be the part of them now.  
  
Together with this family.  
  
His little family.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and the kudos!! it means a lot to me :]


End file.
